Unwanted help
by Hollie Dance
Summary: Ella is a 15 year olds girl with a lot of issues. Self harm and drinking take her away, the Cullen's may not all know why but they are trying to help te newest addition to their family. Will she open up to them all or block them out forever. Or will the wolves come to be people she trusts the most?


**Ella POV**

So let me give you a play by play of what's happening to get you up to speed. I'm 15 year old and I'm called Ella. I live with the Cullen's and no I'm not a vampire. I was in a car crash with my adoptive dad and he died and I didn't. I was taken to hospital though and Carlisle treated me. Anyway, he asked me about my god damn feelings which I hate but I told him I didn't want to go and move away from Forks to get another placement. I actually like this town, going into the woods and writing and looking at the world. I climb trees and I have some dance experience, not that any of them know that yet. It's known that I can sing and that I don't like talking about my feeling, dance is the one big thing they don't know about me. That and something Carlisle, Esme and Edward only know. I used to self harm and they know why. That is because my boyfriend till about a week after I moved in. His names Jamie and he did terrible things to me. He was a great boyfriend to start with but then he turned and he...he started to abuse me, but he never got as far as sexually abusing me. Carlisle figured it out when he had to examine me when I went to hospital after the accident and he had to tell Esme when I move in, but then Edward of course heard it in their thought. All three of them wanted to tell Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I just, I couldn't, everyone looks at me differently when they know and I don't want them to.

Oh anyway my siblings, well kinda and not really, that are together are Roseie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward has a girlfriend called Bella. They told me everything about how they moved away and moved back about a month before I moved in to protect her because of what they are, because of the dangers of her knowing. It's different with me because I'm part of the family they will have to say they will turn me, the Volutori won't allow it otherwise they will kill me, but protecting me isn't a reason to move because that just putting me in danger. We haven't heard much in the way of trouble for a good few months now. It's better because then they have to figure out what to do with me and they are right now trying to figure out everything that is happening with me and how to help me, blah blah blah.

"Ella, you may have a broken arm and may be a moody teenager but that doesn't mean you get to bunk off school." Emmett yelled from the other side of my door.

"Oi, dick. No need to shout I'm not deaf and you could hear I'm not listening to music. Oh and don't you dare say I'm moody." I yell at him, not because I have to but because otherwise I will punch a wall. "Bastard! I don't need reminding, I know I do have to go I just am choosing not to."

"I thought you and Carlisle went over this."

"We did, I just...can't. I can't see Jamie...just go away, yeah." I get upset and curl into a ball on my bed. I hear a light knock on my door but it was still continuous.

"Ella, let me and Rose in please?" I sigh and slowly go over to the door unlocking it and letting them come through.

"What do you guys want?"

"We want to know what is so bad that you don't want to see you ex at school who you seem to care nothing about?" Rose asked me.

"It doesn't matter, okay. It's in the past, it's in my past." I roll over on my bed and put my back to them hoping they would get the message and leave. Which I think they did since the room is quiet and Alice isn't looking through my closet, i know that because I'm facing it.

I think I must of fallen asleep because now it's 1:30 pm and I'm the only one in the house except Esme. We don't talk about my past since the first time she found out because now Alice is watching my future as well. Alice doesn't watch Carlisle's future when he's at work because it goes behind how she will see stuff that is only for the patient to know. Also a lot of it she doesn't want to see. So she just doesn't select it then.

"Ella honey, do you want something to eat?" Esme finds joy in getting to cook for me plus it makes it seem more normal that she's seen out buying food like all the time.

"No thanks."

"Come on, you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm just not hungry. Is that illegal now?" I'm angry. FACT!

I hear her sigh well that is if she can sigh. I'm not sure maybe the vampire equivocation to a sigh. "I'll leave something out on the side for you. I have to go down to the high school because Emmett and Rose seem to be causing trouble today."

"Bye." I say in a monotone, it's like I don't feel anything sometime and other times I feel everything and it threatens to overwhelm me so I act like I have no feeling by talking like this.

I got up and saw that my mother for all needed purposes was gone and I had the whole house to myself. Which is great because normally I get no peace and I actually think I'm gonna have to hurt Emmett seriously if him and Rose don't stop making so much noise every night when they have sex. They are forever horny teenagers, and I thought that was meant to be me. But house to myself, time to do something like try and find some kind of alcohol or something, its my new release. I'm not sure if its less destructive but it works, not as quickly, but it works. That I'm happy about.

I look through are kitchen and theirs nothing. They never use the fucking thing and yet they do know when I have alcohol here. Carlisle and Esme wont say anything just take it out because they know that talking doesn't help me, that's why they try to give me some space when I don't go to school or am angry. I just can go off the rails a lot of the time without any warning. It better to let me get it out of my system then try and get me to calm down because that's just pushing it down and I will explode. I need an emotional release. I may have dented my bedroom walls, wait no, all the houses walls and my school locker that is the only time I've been near it since I moved in here. I haven't changed schools I'm just done, I'm done. I'm done being scared and I'm done bottling it up. I've been pissed off sooo much for all the time since I've been living here.

Anyway, I'm looking through my room now that I've gone upstairs to see if I have any of my personal stash of vodka left. It just numbs all the pain. I can feel the cool bottle underneath my bed and I pull it out, unscrewing the lid and taking a long swig. I like the burning I can feeling of the liquid going down my throat.

"Ella, I know that you are drinking so get you're little ass down here." That will be Emmett.

"Are you serious man, I just need something to calm me down, give me a brake." I say and sit on my big window seat that allows me to see the woods. Mine is the window that shows the actual front of the house and I see the forest and the trees, and the very big almost wall of glass let's me rest my head against it watching the rain fall down the window. "What you idiot do this time anyway, why you back only like half way through the school day?"

"That's our business not yours, Esme went out again so let me have the bottle before Carlisle or Esme gets it." I look at my closed door and back at the bottle in my hand, after taken a big swig of the burning feeling creator. I just can't be doin with this right now. I need peace and quite and my vodka. This is my escape, the escape I really need. I then put the bottle to my lips and swig the liquid again before having the bottle ripped from my hand, opening my eyes I didn't even realise I had shut, and stared at Rose.

"Give me back that, i need that." Rose looked at me and her face seemed to soften slightly.

"Emmett asked you for it, we care about you we don't want you to destroy yourself with this stuff. This will hurt more than it will help, you may not see it but we do. Now come downstairs and spend some told with your big brother and sister."

"Never say that again." I got up and went down the stair to drop on the couch beside Em.

"Happy now?"

"Actually no Ell. You need to eat, that's what we were told so time for popcorn." They don't eat so I'm gonna have a fat day tomorrow. This afternoon should be fun.

Did you hear the sarcasm because it's all over that.


End file.
